Some luminaries including a light emitting display (LED), a laser diode and a liquid crystal display (LCD) are applied widely due to the properties of long life, low driving voltage, high reaction speed and shockproof, thus the development of the photoelectric industry is expedited vigorously.
Recently, several circuit devices of low driving-voltage luminaries have been disclosed, but all of them usually includes more transistors or are composed of complex integrated circuit devices. The inventor of the present invention disclosed a circuit device of a low driving-voltage luminary in 2001 and 2002. Shown in FIG. 1(a) and 1(b), the circuit device is composed of two transistor Q and Q′, a resistor P, an inductor L and a capacitor and includes least elements without introducing any transformer. The circuit device of a low driving-voltage luminary drives the luminary via the lowest voltage about 1 V. However, some luminaries having protecting circuits are driven via an operating voltage about 4.5 V, so as to keep the electric device operating stably and protect luminaries. Therefore, the present invention is attempted to improve the prior art and provides a driver for amplifying an operating voltage of a low driving voltage, wherein the electric device can be operated stably and conform to being economic. Although the prior art discloses a driver for driving a low driving-voltage luminary, the driver of the prior art can't provide the luminary with a wide-ranged operating voltage or drive a luminary having a protecting circuit stably.
Hence, the present invention is attempted to improve the prior art and provides a driver for amplifying an operating voltage of a low driving voltage and driving the luminary.